


my pretty sleeper

by hotelbooks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Michael Loves Luke, Muke - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, and it's really short, calum and ashton aren't even mentioned, idk how to tag, luke is sleepy, pure fluff, the title is from Oh Ms. Believer by Twenty One Pilots, there's no smut, this is my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelbooks/pseuds/hotelbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"luke?" michael called out, tiptoeing out of the bathroom and padding down the hallway in only a pair of blue pyjama pants. he rubbed his damp hair with the small towel in his hands, drying it as much as he could before going to lay down in bed. </p><p>but michael didn't want to sleep without luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my pretty sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello !!! this is my first work idk i'm sorry this is so short but heY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

"luke?" michael called out, tiptoeing out of the bathroom and padding down the hallway in only a pair of blue pyjama pants. he rubbed his damp hair with the small towel in his hands, drying it as much as he could before going to lay down in bed. 

but michael didn't want to sleep without luke. 

he checked on the couch, where he saw luke last before jumping in the shower. the tv was left on, but there was no sign of the blonde boy anywhere. he shut the tv off and checked the kitchen- maybe luke was hungry. he wasn't there either. 

"lucas," michael called once more, smirking at the name the taller boy despised with a burning passion. he was sure to answer michael to the name he called ("my name is luke!"), but he didn't respond. 

michael was slightly panicked. luke had never ignored michael, or had never not made his presence known. was he mad at michael? was he hurt? was he even in the house?

michael hurried into the bedroom to search for his phone, but froze in his spot letting out a sigh of relief. luke was asleep in bed. michael snuck over to his side of the bed, the way luke was facing. 

to say luke looked adorable when he slept was a massive understatement. michael's heart melted at the sight of his boyfriend, curled into the sheets with his toes poking out at the bottom and an arm reaching out to the empty part of the bed. luke's hair was only slightly messy and a few pieces of it fell in front of his closed eyes. his lips were parted slightly, soft and quiet snores escaping them.

luke was a pretty sleeper, michael thinks, although it sounds weird to put it that way. he didn't drool and he looked so soft, and his hair was hardly ever messy on the fluffy white pillows he rested on. he hardly moved when he slept, staying almost completely still through the night. sleepy luke was just damn beautiful, there was no other way to describe it. 

luke's features were relaxed, smooth, and michael loved how at peace luke was. michael also loved seeing luke like this, quiet, vulnerable and oblivious to the world around him as he dreamed his own. he couldn't help but smile at luke, bringing a hand to his cheek. he quickly bent down and kissed luke's forehead, getting underneath the covers beside him and wrapping his arms around him. luke made a small noise at the movement on the bed. 

"mikey?" luke muttered softly, raising his eyebrows when he spoke. michael smiled again. 

"yeah, luke. it's me," he replied, getting comfortable. luke hummed in content and snuggled into michael's chest. 

"s'waiting for ye," luke slurred sleepily, taking a deep inhale from his nose. "wan'ed t'cuddle. stay 'wake with you."

"it's okay luke, go to sleep. you need the rest," michael spoke softly, pressing a kiss to luke's hairline. his hand went to the back of luke's head on instinct, playing with the boy's blonde hair. 

"noo," luke whined. "not sleepy." michael chuckled fondly. 

"you were just sleeping, babe," he argued. "we've got a flight tomorrow morning, get some rest, yeah?"

"but, i wanna," luke started, but slowly trailed off, not awake enough to finish his sentence. michael laughed softly, drawing light circles on luke's back. he listened for a few minutes, listening to luke's light breathing and barely audible snores. michael leaned back, looking at the boy in front of him. the light from outside the window peaked through, just the right amount illuminating luke's features. 

michael knew he was in love with luke. 

he was sure that the stars twinkled in the sky. he was sure the birds in the morning sang. he was sure that the warm water from the shower he just took was very calming.

he was definitely sure, laying here watching this beautiful boy in front of him as he peacefully sleeps (totally not creepy, michael assures himself), that he was in love with luke hemmings and everything about him; his beautiful eyes, his golden hair that he styles into a tall quiff (though michael prefers it down, he loves it up anyway), his shiny teeth, his body. michael loved everything the boy did, whether it was fairly noticeable, like when he sang on stage with so much passion his eyes would screw shut, or behind closed doors, like when his nose would scrunch up when someone boops it or when he plays with his hands when he's nervous. 

michael could feel the love and adoration for luke oozing out of him, and he smiled as wide as he possibly could, snuggling into the love of his life once again. as cliché as it sounds, michael's heart still raced when he was this close to luke, even though the same night routine would happen every evening- laying together until both of them fell asleep. michael left soft kisses all over luke's face, loving how soft his skin still was at 18 years old. he pressed a few to his neck and collarbone until he couldn't reach any lower (he was too lazy to move, typical michael).

"i love you," michael muttered into luke's hair. "so much, to the moon and back. to pluto and back. that's a whole lot."

and sure, luke didn't respond, or even hear michael for that matter, but the feeling of luke trying to snuggle closer to him when they were already as close as they could get was all michael needed to know that luke loved him too.


End file.
